


Cat Nip

by QueenEmpath



Series: Garden Lodge Family [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angry Joe - Freeform, Can be OOC, Cat dad Freddie, Freddie is angry cat dad, Gen, Irrational Behavior, Jim had enough drama, Jim is level headed, M/M, No Beta, Poor Phoebe, Vet visit, Worried Freddie, Worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: Something is wrong with Delilah and Freddie is worried sick. Is it something dangerous or something good
Relationships: Delilah & Freddie Mercury, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Joe Fanelli & Freddie Mercury, Joe Fanelli/Peter "Phoebe" Freestone, Peter "Phoebe" Freestone & Freddie Mercury
Series: Garden Lodge Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cat Nip

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this after hearing the song Delila. Freddie was so cute he wrote a song for his cat 😍

It was an ordinary day at the salon of Savoy Hotel. Jim just finished cutting the client’s hair and was grooming them. Just then a woman with blonde hair and bob haircut came. Jim looked at her and thought _’hmmm, so she’s trying to look like Princess of Wales?_

”Jim” she called in her high pitched girly voice 

”Yes, Barbara” he asked. Barbara just stared at him 

”There's a call for you” 

”From Whom?” Jim asked not paying much mind to Barbara

”Melanie,” she said. Immediately Jim ran to the reception desk. It was unlikely for Freddie to call him at work, something was wrong. He put the receiver on his ear then looked. It seems Barbara was giving him privacy.

”Hello, Fred” he spoke 

_”JiM!”_ said Freddie’s frantic voice 

”F-Fred, darling what happened?” Jim asked mind racing rapidly 

_”Jim, it's Delilah, something is wrong with her. She isn't eating properly. She hid somewhere for hours an-and when I picked her up for cuddles, she jumped off my arms!”_ Freddie said on verge of crying

”Darling don't worry, we’ll look what's wrong when I'm home ok” Jim assured 

_”Come fast Jim”_ Freddie wailed. Jim’s heart clenched at the voice but couldn't go home till evening.

* * *

When Jim reached home both Freddie and Joe were at each other’s throat while Phoebe was looking at them helplessly.

”So, you're accusing me of poisoning Delilah” Joe demanded 

”I'm just saying, she was ok till she ate _your_ chicken and Mackerel dish. She threw up thrice since morning” Freddie said glaring daggers at Joe 

”I can't believe it!. After all this time, I'm glad things between us _didn't_ work out!” Joe said throwing his hand up in the air 

”Well, who will want to be with a cat poisoner” Freddie said stubbornly, looking pointedly at Phoebe. Who wished the earth would swallow him. 

”Well, I'll leave then!” Joe said, stomping away. 

”You won't be missed” Freddie shot back. Phoebe and Jim exchanged looks 

”Um, he doesn't mean it” Phoebe said not knowing on whose behalf he's saying it. Running after Joe.

”Fred what's all this?” Jim asked looking at Delilah who was sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Surprisingly not awake by all the shouting. 

”Delilah is sick because of Liza’s food” Freddie pouted. Jim glanced at Delilah than back at his husband 

”She seems fine to me, she's sleeping,” he said fondly. Freddie just shook his head 

”She’s sleeping more than usual and it's because of that _dish_ ,” Freddie said stubbornly. Jim had enough 

”Look, Fred, you know it’s not true and you need to apologise to Liza,” Jim said 

”No, I won't” Freddie huffed. 

”Fred, we’ll take Delilah to the vet tomorrow, ok” Jim suggested. 

”Oh no, Delilah hates going to vet and so do I” Freddie said stomping a foot like a child

”Fred, if you keep behaving like this, there will be no sex for a whole month” Jim said crossing his arms. Freddie’s eyes widened 

”You wouldn't” 

”I certainly will”. Jim said. Before Freddie could fire back, the phone rang. Freddie huffed and picked up the phone.

”Hello, Rog darling, hi” 

”Tomorrow?, band meeting, I- before Freddie could say anything Jim spoke

”He’s going”

* * *

Next day Freddie was with the others at Roger’s house discussing the new song. Freddie couldn't help but stare at blank space thinking about Delilah. Just then Brian’s voice brought him out of his thoughts

”huh” he said 

”I said what do you think about the notes?” Brian asked 

”Uh, they're ok” Freddie said absentmindedly. The three men exchanged looks. Deeky sat by Freddie’s side and spoke 

”Uh, Fred, everything is ok right?. I mean between you and Jim?” asked the bassist 

”Yeah, everything is good, I blew him this morning” Freddie told. Brian and Roger groaned. 

”Everyone else is okay. Your parents, Phoebe, Liza, Kash?” Deeky asked again

”Yeah, all good” Freddie said

”So why the fuck are you moping?” Roger asked, losing the patience. Brian and Deeky glared at him

”something is wrong with my Delilah” Freddie confessed

”uh, you should go home then, Freddie” Brian suggested 

”i can't Brimi. If I go home before evening, Jim will murder me” Freddie said

”You might be really scared of him” Brian said, chuckling. 

”Laugh all you want Brimi, since you're not the one who get threatened of getting cockblocked” Freddie said with a shudder. Everyone laughed except Freddie

* * *

At evening Freddie and Jim took Delilah to the vet. The vet gently put her on exam table after weighing her making some notes. She turned to Freddie and spoke 

”So, Mr Hutton after hearing from you and running the test, my suspicions is confirmed” said the vet

”W-what?, I-is Delilah dying? Freddie asked. The vet just shook her head.

”No, Mr Hutton, Delilah is going to have Kittens,” said the vet. Freddie jumped with happiness 

”Oh Jim, did you hear that?” Freddie asked gushing. 

”Yea, I did” Jim replied

* * *

When they returned home Phoebe and Joe were standing in foyer, their fingers interwined. Joe’s expression was stoic 

”I'm not leaving,” he said. Freddie flung his arms around Joe’s neck hugging him close 

”Oh Liza darling thank God. What would I do without you? could you make Chicken and Mackerel for Delilah?”

”Huh” Was Joe’s response 

”My Delilah is going to be mommy” Freddie sang. Jim just smiled

* * *

That night Jim found Freddie sitting by Delilah with a children’s book.

”And then the beanstalk grew larger and larger” Freddie whispered 

”What are you doing Fred?” Jim asked smile playing on his lips 

”Ssshhhh, I'm reading bedtime story to my grandchildren” was Freddie’s reply 

  
  
  
  



End file.
